Rise's Despair
by CJ Foxy
Summary: What if Rise Kujikawa from the Persona series was accepted into Hope's Peak Accademy? See events from Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc through this beloved characters eyes. May contain major spoilers! If you are going to read this you should go to my page and take the poll. It's about Rise's free time events. Shout out to my Beta Reader, RayLedgend.
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

Rise's Despair

Chapter 1: Acceptance

15 year old Rise Kujikawa stared at the pale piece of paper with the blood red words that read:

_**Dear Miss Kujikawa,**_

_**You have been accepted into the esteemed Hope's Peak Academy. You have gained the title "Ultimate Package**__**." We hope to see you at Hope's Peak Academy at 8 o'clock next Sunday.**_

The brunette felt tears running down her face. She dropped her paper and smothered her face in her pillow. She knew she would have to leave her friends at Yasogami High. Before she knew it she cried herself to sleep.

She dreamt that her friends were fighting her shadow again. This time they lost and one by one Shadow Rise killed them. Rise was forced to watch. Then after all her friends were dead her shadow walked towards her. Rise shot bolt upright. Her heart was racing. She had sweat running down her face.

She got out of bed and jumped in the shower. When she got out she blow dried and brushed her long brown hair. She put it in her regular pigtails style. She put on her orange camisole and her white capris. She walked downstairs and got her phone. Before she left she put on her gray boots that her best friend, Naoto, gave her.

Rise texted all her friends and told them to meet her at Junes, the food court is where they held meeting to solve the mysterious murder case in Inaba.

Rise was the first to arrive. She got steak for all her friends. Yukiko Amagi was next to arrive. Yukiko had long black hair. She always had her rose red headband. She wore her red dress, which was the same color as her headband. Covering her chest was a black lace attachment to the dress. She had a scarf, with a flame on it, on. She also had pitch black knee high boots on.

"Hey Rise." Yukiko said sitting in her chair.

"Hi Yukiko!" Rise said cheerfully.

"What's this about?"

"I'll tell you when the others arrive."

"Who else is coming?" asked a familiar, cheerful, voice. Rise jumped. She wasn't her friend to be so close behind her. Yukiko started another laughing fit. She gets them often.  
Rise looked to her left and saw her friend, Teddie, standing there. Her brown eyes met his ocean blue eyes. With an echo, the sound of her hand meeting Teddie's face was heard all over the Junes food court.

"Ow!" Teddie said getting off the ground. "What was that for?"

"I told you not to do that." Rise said giving him the death eye.

Teddie had blonde hair that always looked as if the wind was blowing it to the right. He had on a white tux with a pair of black dress shoes on. With a red rose to complete the shirt.

"Oh Rise," laughed Yukiko, "You were all like, ah!"

"Shut up." Rise said smiling.

Over the next 10 minutes everyone else arrived. "Yo!" called Yosuke Hanamura. He had his white v-neck shirt, red pants and brown shoes on.

"You're late!" yelled Chie Satonaka. Her short brown hair hugged her head. Yosuke had the same hairstyle except his was more spikey. Chie was wearing a green tank top. It had a really pretty floral pattern for Chie being a tomboy. She had a pair of jeans on. She also had a light blue vest on. Red flip-flops completed the outfit.

"Yeah so?" Yosuke said sitting down.

"Rise needs to tell us something." Yukiko said.

"Thank you Yukiko." Rise said. She grabbed her purse and rummaged through until she found the pale piece of paper. Rise felt her blood run cold.

"Rise?" Chie's voice asked. "You okay?"

Rise snapped back into focus. "Yeah." She threw the paper on the table. A bleach haired boy grabbed the paper. He had on a black muscle-tee, jeans and black sneakers. The only thing not black as night was the pale skull on his shirt.

"What's this Rise?" he asked.

Then a blue haired boy grabbed the paper. He had a white hat covering his night blue hair. He had a white shirt on. It matched his hat. Black pants covered the bottom of his tucked in shirt. His shoes matched his pants. "Well Kanji, this is an acceptance form to Hope's Peak Academy."

"What?" asked Chie grabbing the paper. Yukiko and Teddie looked on with her. As they read Rise watched their blood drain out of their faces. Rise looked down and felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Oh." Chie said putting down the paper.

"Rise you're leaving?" Kanji asked.

"Yeah." Rise said trying to hold back the tears. She listened as Yosuke read the words aloud.

"Wow." He said. "Is this why you brought us here?"

Rise felt tears running down her cheeks. "Yeah." There was silence. Rise was happy to be accepted, but not to leave her friends.

Teddie stood up and said, "Well let's celebrate."

Rise looked up and saw her friends smiling at her. She gave them a smile to. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. The group got up and went to the department store in Junes.

The group stared at their reflection in the turned off television. They looked around to make sure no one was looking at them. Over the last year they went on adventures with their friend, Yu Narukami, in the TV world. If people found out it wouldn't be good. One week ago Yu went back home. So the group hasn't gone back.

"Coast is clear." Yukiko said.

"Go! Go! Go!" Teddie yelled pushing everyone into the dark TV.


	2. Chapter 2: Final Fight

Rise's Despair

Chapter 2: Final Fight

Sounds of pain were heard as the group hit the ground. As everyone was standing Teddie said, "We're here!"

Rise smiled as she thought about their adventures through the TV world. "It's funny that Yu's not here." Everyone looked at her. "I mean he was our leader right. So we really don't know what to do here."

Everyone smiled. "She's right." Chie said putting her arm around Rise.

Then all of a sudden Rise's blood ran cold. "Everyone get ready." Rise said. "I sense something." Then just as she finished a tiger appeared. It looked like a normal tiger. It was orange and black with a black collar on. The collar had silver spikes on it. The only thing abnormal about the tiger was that attached to the collar was a blue ball that was floating.

"On three." Yosuke said reaching for his kunai.

"One." Kanji said gripping his steel chair.

"Two." the blue haired boy said getting out his pistol.

"Three!" Teddie said lifting a huge claw like weapon above his head. He ran towards the tiger, but before he could hit it the tiger swung and the poor blonde boy went flying. Limb went over limb. He landed with a big thud. Teddie struggled to get up.

"This one is much, much tougher you guys!" Rise yelled analyzing the tiger. Over the last year Inaba had a mystery going on. A strange being captured people he saw on TV and threw them into the TV world. Yukiko, Kanji, Rise and the blue haired boy were all victims. Yu, Yosuke, Chie and Teddie were caught up in it all. They all faced their shadows, or their "true" selves. After they accept the shadow as a part of them they get a Persona. These Personas helped them in countless battles.

Rise's Persona, Himiko, helps her see the enemy's stats. "Naoto shoot to get it's attention!" Yosuke yelled at the blue haired boy. Naoto knew just what to do. He ran around the tiger and shot it from behind.

As the tiger spun around. He hit Yukiko with his tail. She went soaring higher than Teddie did. She landed with a big thud.

"Yukiko!" Chie said. She ran to her best friend's side.

Kanji and Yosuke both attacked the tiger. Kanji hit the tiger's left leg with a steel chair and Yosuke stabbed the tiger in it's right. Then the ball chained to the tiger's collar hit them both sending them flying. Kanji landed on Teddie. Yosuke barely missed Chie.

Rise closed her eyes to try and devise a plan. Then she heard Naoto scream, "Look out!"

Rise looked in the direction of the voice. Up. She dived out of the way just before Naoto landed on her. Rise looked at the hungry tiger approaching her. As it approached Rise closed her eyes to think of a plan. She felt the air get really hot. She quickly opened her eyes. She was staring at a giant paw raising and getting ready to swing. Rise closed her eyes and prepared for the pain. But it never came. She opened one eye. The tiger was looking to it's right. Rise followed it's gaze right to Chie. The tiger took off. Chie jumped and landed on it's head. Kanji grabbed its tail. Yosuke used his Persona, Jiraiya, to use Garu. Garu is wind magic.

Rise watched as her friends surrounded the tiger. The group all attacked with their Personas. With in seconds the tiger disappeared. All enemies disappeared when they were defeated.

Rise ran to her friends to were all pretty beaten up by the tiger. "Oh you guys."

"My head hurts." Teddie said rubbing his head.

"Mine to." Yukiko said doing the same.

"Well I've had enough for one day." Kanji said.

"Let's go back we can celebrate later." Rise said. The group shook their heads in agreement.

When Rise got home she decided to pack for an hour before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Celebration

Rise's Despair

Chapter 3: Celebration

Over the next 5 days Rise packed up most of her room. She also investigated some of her upcoming peers.

Sayaka Maizono, the "Ultimate Pop Sensation." Leon Kuwata, the "Ultimate Baseball Star." Mondo Owada, the "Ultimate Biker Gang Leader." The one that stood out the most was Junko Enoshima, the "Ultimate Fashionista."

Rise and Junko go way back. When Rise first started her career Junko was starting as well. The two started working together. They did fashion shoots, movies and commercials. When Rise decided to make an album, the girls separated. The girls haven't seen each other in two years. Rise was actually happy to be seeing her friend again.

Rise started heading out to go buy some new clothes when she got a text. It was from Kanji. It said:

In TV. DANGER! Hurry!

Kanji must really be in trouble if he was asking for help. Rise ran to Junes as fast as she could.

When she got there she saw no signs of trouble, but she hasn't entered the TV yet. Rise was extremely worried. She looked for a weapon. She found a pair of stylish black gloves. The gloves had sharp spikes on them. Rise grabbed the gloves. She ran to the nearest self check out and paid for the gloves. Rise ran to the TV.

When she got to it she saw her reflection. She cried without noticing. Rise wiped her eyes and put on a brave face. She entered the TV.

When Rise hit the ground she couldn't see anything. Then something grabbed her. She swung her fist upward and met something's chin.

Something hit the ground with a thud. "Ow!" a familiar voice yelled.

Then Rise heard many familiar laughs. She knew that her friends were okay.

"What a hit, Rise!" Chie said stepping out of the luminous fog surrounding the area. Then she saw all her friends approaching.

"Surprise!" Teddie yelled jumping on Rise.

"Get off!" Rise said pushing him off.

Kanji got up and rubbed his jaw. He stopped when he looked at Rise. "You all right?"

She knew he saw her red eyes. She walked up to him and slapped him. "That was for scaring me." Then she kissed his other cheek. "That's because you cared." Rise watched as Kanji cheeks lit up the a Christmas tree.  
Over the next couple hours the group practiced fighting, ate and danced. Rise sat out all the activities. Her best friend approached her. "Come on, party pooper." Naoto said trying to cheer her friend up.

"No thanks." Rise said.

"Wow." Naoto said sitting next to his friend. "Do you see what we have done for you?" Naoto move his hand to show all the decorations before them.

There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Pink, black and orange decorations were as far as they could see.

"Naoto?" Rise said dreading what she was about to ask.

"Yeah Rise?"

"Do you think I should go?"

Naoto looked down and sighed. "Do what you feel is right."

Rise forced herself to smile. "Alright." she said standing and stretching. "I'm going to go to Hope's Peak." She turned to face her friend. Rise grabbed Naoto's hands and pulled him on the dance floor.

The group danced for hours before Yosuke gasped. "Guys it's midnight."

The group went back through the TV. Everyone snuck out. After everyone split up Naoto walked Rise home.

"Well we're here." Naoto said.

"Yeah." Rise said tearing up. She looked at Naoto. The next thing she knew she was sobbing in Naoto's arms.

"There there." Naoto said patting Rise's head.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Rise sobbed.

"I know." Naoto said starting to choke up.

Rise wiped her tears away. "You want to stay tonight?" Rise said.

Naoto looked nervous. "Does your grandma know about me yet?"

"The fact that you're a girl? Yeah."

"Alright I'll text my parents."

"Yay!" Rise said jumping up and down. The girls went to Rise's room and packed the rest of Rise's stuff before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4: One Surprise After Another

Rise's Despair

Chapter 4: One Surprise After Another

Rise woke up to the sound of her alarm meant it was 5:00. She looked for Naoto, but she was not there. Rise was a little worried. She got out of bed and looked in the bathroom. No Naoto. Rise flicked on the light in her room. She found a note on her dresser:

_**Sorry Rise. Had to leave. See you later.**_

_**~Naoto**_

Rise felt sad, but she shrugged it off. Rise started getting dressed. She put on a light blue dress. It started expanding from the waist down. The bottom was frilled. The frills were different colors. White, light blue, white, light blue, etc. She had black knee high boots. Rise put on a lavender jacket on. The jacket that went to the top of her stomach. She put her hair in her usual pigtails, but this time with black ribbon tied into a bow.

It was 6:00 a.m. Rise had an emotional goodbye with her grandmother. She went outside. It didn't take two steps to start sobbing. She ran back inside and hugged her grandmother once more. She walked to the bus stop and waited for a bus to come take her to Hope's Peak. Rise didn't expect a limo to pull up. A chauffeur got out and opened the door. Rise was hesitant, but she got in.

The door shut with a slam. Then neon lights turned on. "Surprise!" Rise's friends yelled. Rise jumped. She looked at her friends smiling faces. She smiled as well.

"Thanks guys. This is way better than a bus." Rise chuckled.

"Congratulations Rise!" Teddie yelled throwing his arms around the girl.

"Thanks Ted." Rise said hugging him back.

"Not trying to interrupt the love fest," Kanji started "We need to toast."

"Agreed." Yosuke said filling glasses up with a drink that looked like Pepsi. When he finished he handed everyone a cup. "To Rise."

"To Rise." Everyone repeated. Everyone clashed their cups together.

Rise sniffled. "What's wrong?" Chie asked.

"I'm going to miss you all."

"Oh Rise." Chie said hugging the sad girl.

Then the car stopped. Rise thought it was odd when the driver's door opened. She looked and saw smiles on all her friend's faces. Then the door Rise entered opened. A shadow entered the limo. When the door shut Rise saw who it really was. Her good friend Yu Narukami. "Hey Ri-" Rise hugged the boy so tight she cut his air off. She heard chuckles from the others. She let go. "Your happy to see me."

Rise pulled away and met the stormy gray eyes of her friend. His gray hair looked like Yu combed it all down. He wore a black, unzipped jacket over his fully buttoned white shirt. He had on a pair of black jeans and loafers to match.

"Rise." Yu said.

"Yes?" Rise asked.

"I'm proud of you." Just hearing those words from her friend made Rise start to cry. She hugged her friend.

"So," Kanji said as the limo started again. "How do you like the surpri-"

"Surprise!" Teddie shouted cutting him off.

"Surprise!" yelled everyone else except Kanji who was glaring at Teddie for cutting him off.

Rise looked at her friend's smiling faces. She knew the bond that they built was unbreakable. "Thank you. All of you. I know that when I look at you I see true friends."

After a few minutes of chatter Rise looked at Yu. "When did you get here?"

"An hour and half ago." the stormy eyed boy replied.

"Oh."

"We all went to meet him at the station." Yosuke said.

"He called us about 3 days ago." Yukiko said.

"We told him not to call you." Naoto said.

"It was a surprise." Chie said.

"Well I'm surprised." Rise said. She looked at her friends and smiled.

Then the group heard a deep roaring sound. They all looked around. The group laughed upon finding out that it was just Kanji snoring. One by one everyone fell asleep. Teddie, Yukiko Naoto then Rise.

Rise had the best dream. She and her friends were standing in front of Hope's Peak Academy. A tall building. It stood taller than any other building. She said goodbye and watched her friends leave. Rise walked in the tall building and saw people as far as she could see. Then a flash. Rise was looking down the same halls and saw kids running. Then gun shots. The kids fell to the ground. Rise started running. She saw another girl. She recognized this girl. The blonde pigtails especially.

"Junko?" Rise called.

"Risette?" The girl asked. Then the walls started crumbling. Rise took the other girl's hand. She ran. Rise was pulling Junko along with her. They ran to the roof. Rise turned to see Junko, but all she saw was despair. Junko was gone and replaced by a man in smiling, luchador mask. Rise backed up. The felt the edge of the roof touch her heels. She looked down. The people running from the building looked like ants. Rise turned to face the man. He held a gun to Rise's head. Rise heard a gunshot and the next thing she knew she was falling from the roof.

When Rise hit the ground she heard a scream. Rise turned her head and saw Junko. "Rise!" Junko yelled as she ran towards the Rise. "Rise! Rise wake up!"

Rise shot upright. She saw Chie, Yosuke and Yu staring at her. Rise couldn't help but blush.

"You alright?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rise nodded.

Chie exhaled loudly. "We thought something was happening. Like the shadows found a new way to attack because you were screaming."

"Sorry." Rise said rubbing the back of her head.

Yosuke and Chie layed back down. Yu just rolled down a window and looked at the early morning sun. Rise grabbed her phone and checked the time. 6:45. She put her phone away. She got up and sat next to Yu without him knowing. She placed her head on his shoulder. He jumped. "Woah! It's just me." Rise said. Yu just looked at her and smiled. He put his arm around her. Rise blushed. She cuddled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder again. She closed her eyes. The last thing she felt before she fell asleep was Yu's lips touching the top of her head.


End file.
